


As You Are

by EmilyScarlett



Series: Moonrise [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bigotry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Illiteracy, M/M, Minor Violence, Probably more things I forgot to tag, Spanking, Sub Grantaire, Vampire Bites, Vampires, domjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: Enjolras has moved to Paris, but it's not quite the change he was hoping it would be. Still, it's starting to look better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're skipping ahead about half a year here, and E and R are in love and in a relationship.

Moving to Paris was so much not the breath of fresh air that Enjolras was hoping for, as it was a blast of heat from an opened oven door. While he was away from his parents tyrannical reign, and able to treat Grantaire like a person deserving of respect constantly, he also found the same bigotry favoured by his parents, expressed in a much more casual way. Rather than cooling his ire, it only fanned the flames of his outrage.

 

It was universally accepted that humans were second class citizens, and that bloodslaves were little better than animals. Everywhere they went Grantaire was treated with disdain from the humans and outright cruelty from the vampires. Conversely, Enjolras experienced the same kind of privilege he had always been infuriated by. Humans, of course, were frankly  _ terrified _ of doing anything to displease him, no matter how he tried to put them at ease. Even his landlady had tried to let him live in the very up-market apartment she owned, rent free. It had taken Enjolras  _ three hours _ to convince her otherwise, and even then, the price she charged was hardly enough for a cellar room, let alone the luxury in which his parents insisted he live. Enjolras resolved to pay the correct amount and simply not accept the money back.

 

Even other vampires were desperate to please him. As someone who came not only from an old and prestigious family of vampires, but also as someone who was born a vampire, Enjolras was the elite of the elite in social circles. His friendship guaranteed privilege beyond measure. It was a sure way to rise through social ranks, and every vampire he met seemed to be desperate for him to favour them.

 

Such inequality was put sharply into perspective one night, as Enjolras attended his University course. His political theory lecture was one of his favourites. Grantaire attended with him. The boy had jumped at the opportunity to be there the second that Enjolras had asked. While humans weren’t allowed to be enrolled at the University, bloodslaves were allowed to accompany their masters, provided that they were quiet. Usually, the bloodslaves knelt at their master's feet. Though, of course, Enjolras wasn’t going to stand for that. Grantaire sat at his side, and anyone who questioned it was met with Enjolras’ terrifyingly cool stare until they went away. Grantaire always listened quietly in the lecture, but had plenty to say about it once they were alone. They were just walking back from the lecture when they came across the incident.

 

Enjolras slowed as he saw some of the students surrounding another. 

“I don’t know why you even bother coming here,” he heard one of the students say, towering over another. “Or why your master lets you. It’s not as though humans are intelligent enough to comprehend the course anyway. Let alone a bloodslave.” The rest of the vampire’s companions laughed.

“At least I can correctly quote Galen,” came the calm voice of the human. The vampire froze for a moment, then suddenly pinned the human boy by his neck against the building.

 

“What’s going on here?” Enjolras called, darting forwards.

“This bloodslave needs to learn its place,” the vampire spat, not looking away from the human, who was turning an alarming colour. His fellows had already backed away upon seeing Enjolras.

“Put him down!” Enjolras commanded, only a moment away from using his superior strength to pull the man away.

“Or what?” the vampire snarled.

“Durand!” one of his fellows cut in. “Look who you’re talking to, for God’s sake!”

 

Durand turned around, and the look of terror that spread across his face was almost comical. He released the human at once, and spun around to face Enjolras.

“I’m sorry, my lord! I did not realise it was you.”

_ My father is the lord, not I, _ Enjolras was about to remark immediately, before realising that it wasn’t true anymore. He’d inherited some of his family's estates upon coming of age. He _ was  _ a lord now, as much as his father was.

“Again I repeat my question: what is going on here?”

“This bloodslave is being allowed to study at the University, my lord. It isn’t proper.”

“And you decided to take action against this yourself, I see? Nevermind that the University board and this boy’s master have decided to allow it? In fact, it seems to me that you were damaging the property of someone who certainly outranks you!” Enjolras hated to say it, but it was the only way that he could rightfully object to this.

“I’m sorry, my lord. Please, have mercy!”

 

Mercy? Enjolras was confused for a moment, before he comprehended. This student was clearly a vampire who had once been human, while Enjolras was not. In society’s view, if Enjolras judged him to be guilty of some offense, he was well within his rights to execute the man right there, no matter how abhorrent the idea was. The only person who could object was, perhaps, the vampire who had turned Durand, but that was no certain thing.

 

“Get out of my sight and take your friends with you. If you, or any of them, bother this boy again, I will not be so lenient. Is that understood?”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you.”

 

They were gone in less than a second, having moved at an inhuman pace to get away. Enjolras and Grantaire were left alone with the bloodslave.

“What is your name?” asked Enjolras, kindly.

“Combeferre, my lord,” the boy replied, his eyes lowered in deference.

“I’m Enjolras, please call me that, and this is Grantaire. Are you alright?”

“I am well.”

“It’s true that you study here? I did not think humans were allowed?” Enjolras asked, excitedly.

“Yes. My master went to the University board and demanded that I be allowed to study there. They agreed eventually.”

“He must be very influential.”

“He is.”

“Would you allow me to escort you back to him? I would hate to think any harm might come to you from some other over-zealous bigot on your way back.” Combeferre blinked in surprise, before answering.

“Thank you. I appreciate it very much.”

 

They set off.

“What do you study?” Enjolras inquired politely.

“Medicine.”

“And how do you find it?”

“Uninspiring. I’ve learnt how to identify many diseases, how vampires can avoid feeding from someone who is diseased, and what may happen if they do. Yet, not one word has been said about the treatment and curing of diseases. Who cares if humans are ill so long as you don’t feed on them.”

“That is monstrous, truly,” Enjolras replied, enraged.

“Indeed, as though it weren’t even a concern that people suffer and die from diseases everyday!”

“And there is no discussion of treatment at all?” Enjolras asked

“Only so far as, ‘and if you wish a human to live, simply feed them a little of your blood and they’ll be fine’.”

“How preposterous! I suppose it’s simply another way for vampires to control humans, if they must rely on vampires to help them when they’re ill.”

“Yes, exactly! And-” Combeferre suddenly cut himself off abruptly. “We shouldn’t be saying this. Not in public.”

 

He was right. Enjolras had forgotten that Combeferre did not hold the same position in society that he did. It was much more dangerous for him to be caught saying such things than it was for Enjolras to. He decided to change conversation topics quickly.

“Your master. What is his name?”

“Courfeyrac.”

“Courfeyrac? Courfeyrac is here? In Paris?”

“Yes, do you know him?”

“Yes. We were playmates as children. I haven’t seen him in years!”

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you,” Combeferre replied, but his heart rate jumped. He was lying, somehow.

 

The arrived at the café in which Courfeyrac was situated, in no time at all. Enjolras had a clear vantage to see Courfeyrac’s face as he spotted them. Joy, first, at seeing Combeferre had returned, then worry as he realise that Combeferre was with another vampire, and finally, excitement, as he realised who the vampire was. 

“Enjolras!” he exclaimed loudly, and in the blink of an eye Enjolras had his arms full of Courfeyrac. “I didn’t know you were in Paris!” Courfeyrac continued.

“Nor I you, my friend,” Enjolras smiled and clapped Courfeyrac on the back. “To think, had we not met Combeferre I might never have know.” Courfeyrac finally pulled back.

“And how did you meet Combeferre?” he asked. “You did not seem surprised to see me here.”

 

Combeferre took over and told the story; by the end of it Courfeyrac looked livid.

“That is unacceptable!” he cried. “You should not be treated like that! I’ll speak to the University board tomorrow, see if we can’t get this Durand reprimanded.”

“For attacking a human?” Combeferre asked doubtfully.

“For attacking a fellow student!” Courfeyrac shouted.

“They’re not likely to do anything, since it’s me.”

“They might if I add my voice to Courfeyrac’s,” Enjolras offered.

“You would do that?” Combeferre questioned. “It would not be received well, in higher social circles.”

“I am not accustomed to letting injustices go by unchallenged,” Enjolras replied firmly.

“Then I think we will get on very well,” Combeferre said smiling.

“I’m sure we will,” Enjolras answered returning the smile. He did not perceive that Grantaire hadn’t spoken since he’d interrupted the incident earlier.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


It wasn’t until they returned home that Enjolras realised there was something wrong with Grantaire. He hadn’t spoken the entire journey home, which was very unusual for him. He was very talkative when they were alone, but now there was nothing. Just silence as he locked the door behind him.

“Grantaire?” he asked hesitantly. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine,” Grantaire said, but his heart skipped. He was lying. Enjolras decided it was best to state the obvious.

“I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Enjolras.”

“But you’re obviously upset about s-”

“I’m going out,” Grantaire interrupted, heading right for the door again.

“Grantaire-”

“Unless you’d like me to stay, master?”

 

Enjolras flinched. It was a below the belt blow, and they both knew it. Enjolras was sure to back off the second it was implied that he was treating Grantaire like his property.

“Here,” Enjolras managed to choke out, handing him the key. “Re-lock the door on your way out.”

 

Grantaire took the key and fled.

 

Enjolras sank into a chair as soon as he could no longer hear Grantaire retreating. There was no way that he would sleep now. Was he the problem? Had he done something wrong? He knew that he could be unintentionally cruel sometimes, but Grantaire was always perfectly happy to shout at him for that. He  _ never  _ just left like this. It must have been something that happened that day then. After they had met Combeferre.

 

Perhaps it was the way that Enjolras had dealt with the situation which was the problem? He had cited Combeferre as property, and, oh God, was that how Grantaire now thought he viewed him? Was that why he had made that comment, calling him master? He felt guilt burn inside of him at the idea the Grantaire believed capable of treating him like that, no matter what their private proclivities were.

 

Grantaire didn’t return until dusk, and Enjolras didn’t even think of sleeping while he wasn’t there. When Grantaire opened the door and noticed Enjolras almost exactly where he’d left him, he looked incredibly guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire blurted out hurriedly.

“ _ You’re  _ sorry?” asked Enjolras incredulously. “Whatever for?”

“For my comment last night. It was unfair of me, I know. I knew it would hurt you, and I said it anyway. And for leaving without letting you feed. I’m so sorry, my love.”

“You have nothing to apologise for.  _ I’m  _ sorry if my actions yesterday made you think that I would ever truly consider you to be my property.”

“What? No! Please tell me you haven’t spent all day thinking that I’m upset with you?”

“You’re not?”

“No! I’m sorry I let you think so.”

“Then,  _ please _ love, won’t you tell me what’s wrong? Tell me so I can help make it better.”

“Please, Enjolras, can’t we just leave it for now? You need to feed, and we both need to sleep. We can talk about it later.”

“But-”

“No, no buts,” Grantaire said, coming to straddle Enjolras on the chair. “Come on, sir, bite me.” Enjolras sighed but decided to let it go for now. There was at least one way he knew to make Grantaire happier.

 

“Oh, you think you deserve that do you? It seems to me that you’re being very demanding.”

“Please, sir, I need it,” Grantaire whined, pushing his neck forwards.

“You  _ are _ a desperate little thing, aren’t you?” Enjolras chuckled.

“So desperate, sir. I need you so badly, constantly. I  _ ache  _ for you, sir, please-”

“Alright, alright, I know. You’re a slutty little thing, and you need me to bite you, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir,” Grantaire breathed.

“Well, I’m not going to. Not just yet. But,” he said, cutting over Grantaire’s whine of despair, “I am going to fuck you. Or rather, I’m going to let you ride me. I’m going to watch you work yourself on my cock and then, when you’re just an inch away from coming,  _ that’s  _ when I’m going to bite you.”

“Sir,  _ please, please- _ ”

“Shhh, I know, I know. I want you to stand up for me, and undress, and then go and get the oil from the bedroom. Alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Grantaire stood up and did as he was told, undressing quickly. Enjolras indulged himself as Grantaire turned around, by delivering one swift slap to his behind. Grantaire gasped sharply at the unexpected pain, but then didn’t move forwards. Enjolras smirked.

“Are you trying to earn a proper spanking by not doing what I told you to?”

“You know me too well, sir,” Grantaire threw a smirk over his shoulder.

“If you’re very good now, and do as you’re told, I may give you one later tonight, since we are clearly not heading to any of our lectures.”

“Your lectures,” Grantaire said sharply, and Enjolras filed that away for further discussion later.

“I don’t see you going to get the oil. Are you sure you want that spanking?”

 

Grantaire rushed off, and returned almost immediately. He hesitated before Enjolras.

“On my lap,” Enjolras commanded.

“But, sir…”

“Yes?”

“You’re still dressed.”

“And? I don’t see why I should need to undress for you to fuck yourself on me. All I have to do is take my cock out.” Enjolras actually saw Grantaire’s cock twitch that.

“Yes, sir,” he replied, straddling Enjolras.

“Should I get you ready myself, or should I have you do it?” Enjolras mused. “I think I’ll have you do it. That way I can watch properly.Open yourself up for me.”

 

Grantaire wasted no time slicking his fingers and inserting one. He fucked himself down on it as he moaned. Enjolras couldn’t help himself, he  _ had  _ to kiss him then. The kiss was downright filthy, all tongues and teeth and  _ heat.  _ Somewhere in the middle of it Grantaire added another finger, whining into Enjolras’ mouth as he did. Enjolras pulled away from the kiss to latch his mouth around Grantaire’s nipple, using his hand to rub the other one. Enjolras slid his tongue over Grantaire’s nipple and the boy went wild. Enjolras smirked against his skin; Grantaire’s nipples had always been sensitive.

 

The choked off gasp Grantaire gave when Enjolras timed a bite to his nipple with him adding another finger was music more beautiful than even the sweetest symphony. Enjolras’ cock was aching in his trousers at this point. He allowed only a few more minutes to pass before before he told Grantaire to stop. The was some awkward fumbling on his part as he unfastened his trousers, but then  _ blessedly,  _ he allowed Grantaire to sink down on him.

 

He let Grantaire set his own pace at first, allowing him to slide himself slowly up and down his cock. Watching his face transform with pleasure every time he settled himself fully. Soon enough though, he grew impatient.

“Faster,” he ordered, and Grantaire obeyed eagerly. Little whines were coming out of his throat every time he fell now. It was easy to see that he was getting close. Enjolras wasn’t all that far behind. He grabbed hold of Grantaire’s cock and began working it up and down. It was obvious that Grantaire was on the very edge of coming now, so Enjolras lunged forwards and sank his fangs into Grantaire’s neck, sending them both into orgasm as the sweet taste of blood rushed over his tongue.

 

As they both came down from their orgasms Enjolras ceased biting and began licking gently at the wounds, closing them up. They would never disappear fully. It was the scars on their necks that marked bloodslaves for what they were.

 

Eventually he stopped and pulled back. Grantaire was collapsed on his chest at this point.

“If you want to go to bed, you’ll have to get up,” Enjolras remarked amusedly.

“Carry me,” Grantaire muttered. “I’m not even heavy to you.”

“Alright love,” Enjolras replied indulgently, “but you have to stay awake for long enough to get clean.”

“I will.”

 

With that, Enjolras carried him into the bedroom and deposited him onto the bed. He undressed hurriedly. Then he went to find a damp cloth, and quickly wiped himself off with it, before bringing one back to Grantaire. Once they were both clean they cuddled together under the covers, Grantaire with his head pressed against Enjolras’ chest.

 

“My lectures,” said Enjolras.

“Hmmm?”

“Earlier, you corrected me. My lectures. Is that an important distinction to you?”

“Well, it’s hardly as though I would be allowed to be there without you.”

“But you  _ would _ though. We’ve seen that today with Combeferre. Is that what was wrong today? If you want to be enrolled at the University, I swear, I’ll go to the board tomorrow-”

“What! No!” Grantaire sounded panicked now, he’d sat up and was looking down at Enjolras, who moved to mirror his sitting position. “I don’t want that, please Enjolras, don’t. That’s not what’s wrong.”

“Then what is? Please Grantaire, it’s  _ agonising  _ not to know.”

“What’s wrong is that I am so vastly and unbelievably not good enough for you.”

“What?” Enjolras cried, aghast.

“You deserve a much better bloodslave. One like Combeferre who’s intelligent. Who believes that the world can change. Who can attend University.”

“But you are intelligent Grantaire; you argue so well against me, and you have no difficulty comprehending the lectures. And you  _ could _ attend University if you wished, all you have to do is say.”

“Enjolras, I can neither read nor write! There is no question of me attending University!”

 

Enjolras was stunned for a moment at this information.

“You cannot?” he asked, aghast.

“No. It’s not something that most peasant humans have to opportunity to learn. I cannot even write my own name.”

“I’m sorry. I did not know.”

“Now you do. Do you not see know how you deserve someone much better than I?”

“I could have no one better than you,” Enjolras affirmed. “I love you with all my heart, and nothing could ever change that. If you wish to learn to read and write, I will teach you. If you do not, then that is also fine, but please tell me that you understand that nothing in the world could change how I feel about you.”

“Truly?”

“Truly, my heart. I swear it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, have some terrible smut for a series which I started a year ago?

Enjolras woke after a few hours sleep, feeling much more refreshed. He carefully left the bed, trying not to wake Grantaire. After scrawling a quick note to explain where he had gone, he left the apartment.

 

The walk to the University was pleasant. It was the middle of the night by now, the time that left Enjolras feeling wide awake, enticingly energised. It was the time of night when humans didn’t go out unless they absolutely had to. It was unfair, Enjolras thought, that in a nocturnal society, there were a significant number of hours throughout the night, wherein the majority of the population didn’t feel comfortable going outside.

 

As he arrived at the University campus he noticed that people were staring at him even more than they usually did. Word must have spread about the incident yesterday. Good. Perhaps it would make people think more about how they treated humans. He made his way to the Dean’s office. 

 

Upon entering the austere building, Enjolras found himself faced with an alarmed looking human man sitting at the desk outside of the Dean’s office.

“Tell the Dean I am here to see him,” Enjolras said, hating the way that the man before him paled.

“B-but my lord, he is extremely busy today-”

“He will make time for me,” Enjolras interrupted, quelling the usual guilt  that came whenever he used his privilege to get things done. He was doing this for Combeferre, he reminded himself.

 

The desk clerk hurried off into the Dean’s office and returned a few moments later.

“My apologies, my lord; the Dean has time to see you immediately.”

“Thank you,” Enjolras replied, causing the man to looked shocked for a moment. Then Enjolras headed through the doors and found himself in the Dean’s office.

“Good evening, my lord,” the Dean greeted jovially. The was an edge of nervousness to his voice, however. Enjolras did not mean to appease it.

“It’s gone midnight,” he replied instead, feigning irritation.

“It has? I ought to say goodnight then, hadn’t I? I’m sorry about that business at the door; the stupid boy ought to have let you through immediately.”

“It’s no matter,” Enjolras assured, not wanting to get the man in trouble.

“Perhaps I ought to have gotten a vampire desk clerk after all, but humans work for so much less.”

 

Enjolras clenched his teeth and bit back a growl. One problem at a time, he told himself. It wouldn’t do to correct the Dean’s bigotry here and end up making it more difficult to get justice for Combeferre.

“I’m here to recommend the expulsion of one of the students enrolled here,” Enjolras stated, ignoring the man’s previous comment.

“I’m sorry, my lord, I cannot expel a student without justification.”

“He attacked a fellow student!”

“Ah, I see. Then, of course, my lord, we shall look into the matter. If I may, what are the names of the students in question?”

“Combeferre was the name of the one who was attacked. And Durand was his attacker.”

“Ah yes! The bloodslave. Lord de Courfeyrac was here earlier about it. I informed him that if he wanted to punish Durand for damaging his property then that was well within his rights, but the University does not have rules about property damage.”

“Tell me, monsieur,” said Enjolras, in a terrifyingly cool voice that had sent much braver men than the Dean running,” does the University not have rules against students harming one another?”

“Well, yes, of course but-”

“And are not Combeferre and Durand both enrolled as students here?”

“Yes, my lord-”

“Then should you not follow your own rules and treat them as such?”

“That- that is what you think best, my lord?”

“Of course,” Enjolras replied, putting every ounce of haughty privilege that he could into his voice. “Rules are worthless if they are not followed, and what would society be without rules?”

“Yes, of course, my lord. You are quite right. I shall see to it that Durand is reprimanded today.”

“No, not reprimanded. Punished. As you would had he attacked any other student.”

“Yes, my lord. I’ll see it done.”

“Thank you.”

 

Enjolras left swiftly after that. He wanted to get home to Grantaire quickly, since their day yesterday had been so emotion filled. There was some part of him that needed to see Grantaire, to know that he wasn’t upset, even though it wasn’t likely that he still would be. Besides, Enjolras had to admit, just privately, to himself, that he didn’t like it when Grantaire was away from him for too long. It was an instinct of his which he greatly disliked. He didn’t own Grantaire, he reminded himself. He _ didn’t. _

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

When he arrived home he found that Grantaire was now awake, and making coffee in the kitchen.

“Where have you been?” Grantaire asked casually as he turned back to the coffee he was preparing.

“I went to the University to see the Dean about having Durand expelled. I left you a note.”

Grantaire smiled at him sadly, and with shock of horror Enjolras realised his error.

“I’m sorry, my heart,” he said earnestly. “I ought to have realised you would not be able to read it. It was thoughtless of me. Forgive me?”

“It’s alright, Enjolras. I’m not upset.” Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ cheek as he went past with his coffee.

“Is it not a little late in the night for coffee?” Enjolras asked, trying to change the subject. “It’s nearly three in the morning by now.”

“I just woke up. Coffee is necessary if you want me to be able to function tonight.”

“If you say so, love.”

“I do,” Grantaire said, toasting his mug to Enjolras.

 

They sat in companionable silence as Grantaire finished his coffee. 

“You know,” he said when he’d finished it. “I was promised a spanking today.”

“You were,” Enjolras agreed. “Is that want you want still?”

“You know I do.”

“That didn’t sound very respectful to me,” Enjolras drawled. “Ask nicely for what you want.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Please, sir, will you please spank me?”

“Much better. Now go to the bedroom and fetch me a belt.”

“A belt, sir?” Grantaire asked, his voice trembling a little.

“Not to hurt you, love,” Enjolras was quick to reassure. “It’s just to restrain you.”

“Oh, thank you sir.” Grantaire looked a little dazed at the thought, truth be told. Not to mention aroused, if the front if his trousers was anything to go by.

 

Grantaire went to the bedroom and returned quickly with the belt. He took Enjolras by surprise by dropping to his knees when he presented the belt to him.

“Such a good boy,” Enjolras breathed, stroking a hand down Grantaire’s cheek before taking the belt from him.

“Stand up and put your hands behind your back,” Enjolras ordered. Grantaire complied and soon enough his wrists were tied together tightly behind his back.

Then, swift as a rattlesnake striking, Enjolras put Grantaire over his knee and pulled his trousers down just to bare his behind, nothing else. He knew Grantaire prefered that; he found it more humiliating than being completely naked and so it affected him more. He gave the man a moment of stillness then to get his bearings and realise what had happened after being moved so quickly. When he did Grantaire moaned and rolled his hips delightfully, aroused as he often was by Enjolras displaying his superior strength. Enjolras pinned Grantaire in place by holding the belt restraining his wrists and by placing one of his legs over the back of Grantaire’s thighs, and then he was ready to begin.

 

He didn’t give Grantaire any warning before the first strike, relishing the sharp yelp he gave. Though he’d only used a miniscule fraction of his full strength the blow left a beautiful pink mark behind. Enjolras began delivering blows of the same strength, hard and fast, rapidly turning Grantaire’s behind a gorgeous deep pink colour. The man in question didn’t yelp at all after the first blow, but soon was squirming enticingly under the assault, gasping when he found he couldn’t really move all that much.

 

“Are you enjoying this, you darling little slut?” Enjolras crooned into Grantaire’s ear as he took a break from delivering the blows to stroke over the heated skin.

“Yes,” Grantaire rasped. “More, please, more!”

“That didn’t sound very polite,” Enjolras tutted, pinching Grantaire’s reddened skin sharply. Grantaire hissed at the sensation.

“I’m sorry, I meant please sir, will you please hurt me more?”

“That’s better,” Enjolras praised, and began raining blows down again.

 

Only a short while later Grantaire started rocking his hips in earnest and whispering small, breathy “please”’s.

“Please what, love? What do you want?” Enjolras asked, not ceasing his blows, knowing full well what Grantaire was trying to ask.

“Please can I come, sir? I need it. I- ah.” Grantaire cut himself off with a gasp at a blow that was slightly harder than the others and Enjolras took that moment to jump in.

“You can come, but only if you can do it just from this.” He had expected that it would be difficult; Grantaire really didn’t have that much stimulation at all from rocking against him. To his surprise however, it took only a few more blows before Grantaire was shuddering his release. Enjolras continued the blows through it until Grantaire went boneless in his lap.

 

He carried Grantaire into their bedroom in a mere second, stripping him efficiently and laying him face down on the bed.

“Just got up,” Grantaire mumbled from where his face was pressed against a pillow.

“I know love, but after that display I think you could do with a nap. Just let me put some salve on you first.” Enjolras turned to grab the salve from their bedside table.

“What about you?”

“Me?” Enjolras asked, puzzled.

“You didn’t come,” Grantaire replied, gesturing to Enjolras’ fairly obvious erection.

“It’s alright love, we can deal with that later, for now let me take care of you.”

“But-”

“Later Grantaire,” Enjolras said, amused. He began spreading the salve over Grantaire’s sensitive skin.

“ _Fine_ **.** But after this nap I’m giving you the best blowjob ever, just you try and stop me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now go to sleep love,” Enjolras laughed before climbing onto the bed and letting Grantaire lay his head in his lap. He watched Grantaire sleep and ran a hand through his curls and knew himself to be the luckiest man alive. Well- sort of alive, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything terrible about it? Anything redeemable? Inquiring minds want to know...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to say I'd love to hear it


End file.
